DDU
by saki-li
Summary: one-shot. Sai se burla de sus hermanos mayores diciendo que sus donceles solo son un par de citadinos que no dañarían ni a una mosca mientras que su doncel es un "excelente cazador". Esto ocaciona cierta molestia entre itachi y sasuke y como buenos uchiha encontraran la forma de hacer que sai se trague sus palabras. sasunaru, itadei y saigaa


**Notas:**

Bien chicos esta es otra adaptación lo se pero simplemente no pude evitarlo he estado viendo duck dynasty durante mucho tiempo y no he podido evitar quitarme de la cabeza lo mucho que la cabeza de sasuke se parece al trasero de un pato XD bueno eso fue en parte pero en realidad el show es buenísimo y no pude evitar remplazar algunos personajes con los personajes de naruto. Asi que espero les guste habia pensado hacer solo este one- shot pero si les gusta puedo hacer mas ustedes díganme que opinan XP. Bueno empezare con mi declaimer NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE SINO A KISHI-SENSEI NI TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE DUCK DYNASTY O DUCK COMANDER!. Diciendo esto les digo adelante lean y rian mucho!

**NO MAS CIERVOS!**

Al sur del país del fuego en la comoda y pequeña ciudad de konoha donde la casas abarcan varias ecteareas y donde la caza deportiva no es solo parte de la estampa de dicha ciudad sino también parte de la vida rutinaria de los ciudadanos. Quienes lo llevan como una tradición ancestral que es pasada de generación en generación por los varones de dicha familia.

Y no hay mejor lugar que Sharinga para adquirir los mejores equipos de caza, cualquier padre con buen ojo sabría que sharinga es el lugar indicado para obtener el primer set de caseria para tu hijo. Su fundador Fugaku Uchiha empezó como todos desde abajo y con sus inovaciones en los silbatos de pato convirtió su pequeño negocio en una gran corporación que arrazaba con toda la competencia.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Fugaku aun podía continuar con la empresa habia decidido que era ahora de pasar el baston a la siguiente generación por lo que este gran emporio habia pasado a los hombros de sus tres hijos. Itachi el mayor era el gerente general de la empresa, era un joven audaz de 35 años que tenia un buen ojo para los negocios, frio y calculador como el mismo era la viva imagen de su padre. Adoraba tener el control de la empresa en especial de sus "subordinados" aka sus hermanos. Itachi, aparte de amar el campo y la caza era un hombre que le gusta su área de confort donde pudiera supervisar a sus "subordinados" y al mismo tiempo disfrutar los placeres banales que el dinero podía otrorgarle.

Por otro lado sasuke de 25 era harina de otro costal, al ser el segundo al mando el se encargaba de "supervisar" directamente a los "subordinados" de itachi. A diferencia de su hermano mayor sasuke era un hombre mas de campo a pesar de darse sus lujos el apreciaba mas estar en el taller, "trabajar" e ir de caza constantemente lo cual muchas implicaba en que terminaba llevándose a todos los chicos consigo de modo que la producion se detuviera por un dia entero haciando que itachi pegara el grito al cielo al no encontrarlos en el taller. Sin embargo como vicepresidente de la empresa sasuke no solo se encargaba de la supervicion directa, el junto con su hermano sai eran los que se encargaban de inventar he innovar los silbatos buscando que cada nueva edición se asemejara lo mas posible al sonido de cada especie de pato existente.

Finalmente esta sai el menor del trio de varones y el consentido de mama mikoto por ser el ultimo al nacer. El aparte de ayudar a sasuke con los silbato se encarba de la parte creativa del negocio creando slogans o diseños para las rpopagandas o comerciales. No obstante al ser el menor de la familia sai aprovechaba para hacer su trabajo lento y tranquilo sin mayor apuro lo cual sacaba de sus casillas a sus hermanos especialmente a sasuke quien le gústate o no terminaba por dar la cara por ambos si algo salía mal a pesar de no ser directamente su responsabilidad.

A pesar de que sharinga es un gran emporio familiar a nivel nacional Fugaku seguía siendo tradicionalista de modo que la tienda con la que empezó hacia años seguía igual de intacta salvo por minimas remodelaciones hechos por sus hijos. Sin embargo al igual que la política de la empresa, era de esperar que los dos empleados con los cuales fugaku empezo ya se hubieran retirado pero en su lugar estos dejaron a sus respectivos hijos bajo sus puesto. Suigetsu y Jugo eran jovenes excepcionales y de confianza junto con su sobrino obito terminaban de formar el taller que sasuke tenia a cargo.

Fugaku se sentía orgulloso de su tres varones y de cómo habían conseguido dentro de su propia forma hacer crecer su pequeño negocio estaba seguro que llegarían mas lejos que nadie en toda konoha.

Sasunaru

Era hora de almuerzo y sai se disponía a sacar su almuerzo que muy amablemente su adorado esposo habia ofrecido hacerle esta mañana. Colocando la lonchera sobre su mesa de trabajo comenzó a sacar la infinidad de tapers que habia empacado el pelirojo para el

Que te ah tocado hoy sai?- pregunto obito intrigado mientras sacaba su propio almuerzo un sadwich de pastrami

Mnh venado- drespondio tras abrir el taper y coger un trozo con los dedos y saborearolo en verdad estaba rico- mnh y tu?

Oh bueno yo tengo pastrami no nada mejor que un sándwich de pastrami- dijo tras darle un agurriento bocado para luego escupirlo aun lado haciendo sonrreier a sai quien seguía alimentadose

Puaj! Creo que estaba pasado- respondio medio asqueado por el agrio sabor para luego darle un trago a su te-

Hn eso te pasa por no fijarte bien- reprendio sai acabando su primer taper y comenzando el segundo muchas veces obito se preguntaba a donde se iba toda esa comida mientras veía como sai se engullia un sadwich de venado con queso que hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca.

Hee hn sai.. no querras invitarle un poco de tu abundante comida a tu adorado primo?- pregunto esperanzado obito mientras veía a sai con ojos suplicantes

No- respondio sai sin pensarlo mucho, no compartiría su raro manjar con su primo

Eres cruel sai- musito fingiendo estar dolido- tia mikoto te consiente demasiado

Sai simplemente ignoro las protestas de su primo y siguió comiendo ahora estaba por el tercer taper.

Hn que pasa obito – se oyo la voz de itachi desde el marco de la puerta

Hn porque tanto alboroto- le siguió sasuke con el ceño levente fruncido mientras entraba al taller y se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados

Nada solo que tu ototo no me quiere invitar de su venado el muy condenado egoísta- exclamo nuevamente mirando feo a sai quien simplemente seguía comiendo

Venado?- dijeron ambos uchihas para luego ver a sai intrigados

Cazaste uno?- le pregunto sasuke mientras se acercaba para robarle el trozo de sadwich que tenia en la mano sin embargo sai no se dejo pero no conto con que itachi hubiera sacado un trozo de carne de su otro taper- hey!- protesto, distrayéndose lo cual aprovecho sasuke para quitarle la ultima mitad de su sadwich.

Ajjajajjajajajja- obito gozaba con la expresión de sai quien no deja ver a sus hermanos mayores con enfado y un leve puchero quines simplemente no dejan de sonreir con prepotencia.- te lo merecer por no compartir- se burlo obito

Hump – musito sai tras tomar el te de obito y terminárselo de un sobro- hey!- se quejo el otro

Como conseguiste cazar el ciervo si estuviste en la oficina toda esta semana- le pregunto itachi levemente intrigado mientras veía como sai guardaba sus taper y sacaba otro para asombro de todos- hn gaara lo cazo- les explico mientras sacaba otro sándwich y le daba un mordico

QUE?!- gritaron ambos uchihas

Jajajajajjajajaj estas bromeando no?- le dijo obito mientras se reia de lo lindo sobre su silla

Ambos uchiha cruzaron miradas para luego fijar su vista onise en su pequeño hermano- no es broma gaara lo cazo- dijo con orgullo y divercion en su voz mientras comia campante su sándwich viendo como sus hermanos lo veía con incredulidad

Eso es imposible- dijo sasuke finalmente- gaara nunca a tocado una escopeta en su vida- aseguro el moreno

Hn sasuke tiene razón sai estas seguro que lo cazo? Es decir pudo haberlo atropellado con el auto- dijo itachi en forma analítica pero al mismo tiempo algo receloso.

Que sus esposos sean un par de citadinos no es mi culpa, les aseguro que gaara es tan buen cazador como cualquiera que viva en esta ciudad, solo se necesita pasiencia y un alumno con buena predisposición para hacer de tu esposo todo un cazdor- dijo sai con orgullo mientras veía el ceño fruncido de sus hermanos, esto iba a ser divertido pensó para si.

Estas diciendo que naruto no tiene madera de cazador- sasuke fue el primero en pisar el palito, nadie le diría que su adoracion rubia era un citadino, NADIE! Aun que tenia que aceptar que a pesar que naruto disfrutara las actividades al aire libre la caza no estaba dentro de sus primeras opciones.

Bueno si lo quieres poner asi- dijo sai con suavidad- es decir son solo gustos verdad? Aun que es una lastima ya que nunca sabran lo gratificante que puede ser cazar con su esposo.

Sasuke apretó los puño de la impotencia mientras veía como sai sonrreia ampliamente, sabia que su baka ototo estaba burlándose de ellos, restregándole en la cara que gaara era mas campirano que sus esposos. Por su parte itachi estaba en las mismas solo que era mas hábil ocultando su estado aun que debía aceptar que era en parte cierto. Deidara no era muy aficionado a la caza incluso habían ocaciones donde se deprimia cada vez que era época de caza porque le daba pena los pobre animalitos y a pesar de que con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose aun era un poco difícil para el ver animales muertos en su cocina.

Bueno sai si tu pudiste conseguir que gaara cazara no veo porque deidara o naruto no tuviera madera de cazador, son familia al fin y al cabo no?- solto itachi, bien tenia que intentarlo además no era como si fueran a degollar al animal en pleno bosque solo darle un par de disparos desde el escondite, no habría un exceso de violencia o derramamiento de sangre. Seria algo tranquilo pasaría un buen momento juntos en pareja y listo asi lo chicos sabrían el porque de su amor por la casa.

Si gaara tiene madera de cazador pues nuestro esposos también- respondio cruzándose de brazos dando por sentado el grandioso plan.

Por supuesto – sai no pudo evitar sonrreir satisfactoriamente, en efecto esto seria divertido.

Sasunaru

Residencia Uchiha- Namikaze

El dia estaba despejado era perfecto para pasarlo en el jardín junto a los chicos mientras tomaban un poco de te helado. Sasuke y he itachi se habían reunido en la casa del primero, como era costumbre los hermanos organizaban pequeñas reuniones cada sábado esta vez le tocaba a sasuke ser el anfrition y disfrutar un placentero y competitivo partido de lanzamiento de herraduras.

Ne teme- llamo un rubio de cabello corto desde la comodidad de su silla disfrutando la sombra que le proporsionaba la sombrilla de su nuevo juego de terraza- sabes si gaara y sai vendrán?-

Hn- fue lo que recibió como respuesta sacando de su esposo un hermoso mohín

Lo que mi hermano quiere decir Naru-chan es que sai y gaara se están dando el festin con el ciervo.

Ah sai cazo el ciervo? Pensé que tenían la semana cubierta de trabajo- reprocho naruto pensando que si sai habia podido fugarse para cazar un ciervo sasuke que también pudo haberlo hecho para acompañarlo al medico

El moreno ignoro el tono de regaño por parte de su amado – sai? Ya quicieramos, fue gaara

QUE?!- exclamaron ambos donceles asombrados

Gaara cazo a un ciervo?!- dijo entre incrédulo y horrorizado deidara ya que no creía capaz a su primo de semejante cosa

imposible- agrego naruto- el nuca ah cogido un arma en su vida-

sai dijo que nos casamos con unos citadinos y que a pesar de que gaara fuese uno también, el logro sacar su lado campirano a diferencia de nosotros- hablo sasuke con fastidio mientras detenia su juego

Ambos donceles rodaron los ojos ante semejante argumento- no estarán hablando en serio verdad?- les dijo deidara mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla-

Nunca bromeamos cuando se trata de caceria dei y lo sabes- le respondio itachi cruzado de brazos

Oh por favor! Deberían estar agradecidos de tener esposos como nosotros que aceptamos y dejamos que casen- les dijo a ambos naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de te

Es verdad, otras mujeres o donceles los hubieran mandado a rodar o harian un escandalo cada vez que la temporada de caza inicia- apoyo deidara viendo como ambos hermanos los veian de manera heceptica enarcando una ceja

Dejar? – dijeron ambos hermanos al unisono tras soltar una leve risa

Bien sasuke quería hecharse a reir por la ridicules que su amado y su cuñado acaban de decir. Es decir a habia escuchado bien? Naruto le estaba diciendo que le dejaba cazar? Era como si le dijera que le dejaba respirar! Oh no estaba muy mal su pensaba que sasuke Uchiha el mejor cazador de la zona tenia el permiso de su doncel para hacer lo que el quisiese estaba muy mal. El cazaba porque quería y cuando quería nadie ni el amor de su vida le haría creer lo contrario.

Jaaa claro- musito itachi en son de burla mientras cruzaba miradas complices con su ototo- es por ello que decidimos llevarlos a cazar

Paso- declaro deidara sin pensarlo mucho- yo igual- le siguió naruto mientras veía como ambos hermanos fruncían el seño- lo siento teme pero no es lo mio- se excuso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Deberian dejar su sitio de confort por un dia y probar lo que es estar en el campo y comprobar por sus propios ojos los enormes placeres que te puede otrogar la naturaleza en un buen dia de caza- les dijo sasuke a ambos donceles sin quitar la vista de su exquicito esposo quien no pudo evitar tragar seco ante el pequeño juego de palabras de su conyugue.

Hn es verdad nunca han pensado de todas las cosas que se pueden hacer en un escondite para caza?- les pregunto itachi divertido viendo como ambos donceles se sonrojaban furiosamente- solo nos quieren en el bosque para su malditas perversiones y satisfacer su ego – reprocho deidara molesto y sonrrojado.

Ambos hermanos sonrrieron ante la idea pero la finalidad del vieje seria que ambos donceles almenos le dieran a un ciervo- eso es solo un plus dei- le dijo son suavidad mientras les guiñaba un ojos haciendo lo sonrojar a un mas.

Ademas nada les cuesta pasar un buen momento con sus esposos no creen? Será una experiencia de una vez en la vida, nunca se preguntaron porque a itachi, sai y a mi nos gusta la caceria?- intervino sasuke ya que la conversación se estaba desviando un poco-

Naruto y deidara intercambiaron mirada, quizás sasuke tenia razón ellos nunca participan en las actividades de caza de los chicos, nunca tomaron un real interés por saber que les llamaba tanto la atención de cazar y no era que sus esposo cazasen todo el tiempo y en exceso lo hacian de manera respetable y honesta sin romper las normas.

Seguro gaara habia entendido eso cuando se caso con sai y por esa misma razón se habia empeñado en aprender a cocinar como mama mikoto, habia aprendido a degollar y cortar los animales que su esposo traía a casa para cenar sin tener lastima o asco. A pesar de que les costara creer que gaara habia aprendido a cazar no les sorprendia mucho si lo pensaban mejor el se la habia pasado casi todo su noviazgo y matrimonio con sai aprendiendo a ser un buen esposo campirano y definitivamente cazar debía de estar dentro de su lista de cosas por aprender.

Tanto deidara como naruto no podían ingnorar este pequeño gran favor que les pedían sus esposos era natural o almenos eso querían creer tal vez pasar una tarde con los chicos en el bosque no seria tan mal idea sin embargo los donceles no se irían con las manos vacias.

Mh esta bien aceptamos su invitación pero..- dijo naruto esbozando una sonrisa

Tendrán que dejarnos escoger la siguiente película- continuo deidara desencajando a ambos varones

n..- si- sasuke iba a responder pero fue cortado abruptamente por su hermano a quien fulmino con la mirada-

Bien esta decidio iremos de caceria mañana sentencio itachi sonriente tras lanzar su herradura y hacerla encajar en el palo de metal.

Crees que cometimos un error?-le susurro naruto a deidara algo preocupado

No creo, estoy seguro pero solo será una vez verdad? Que podría salir mal?

Sasunaru

Ya llegamos?- preguntaron ambos rubios al mismo tiempo mientras caminaban dificultosamente por el fango del bosque habian llegado hace menos de veinte minutos y ya se están quejando los hermanos uchiha estaban comenzando a arrepentirse de su decisión-

Ssh!- recibieron los donceles a modo de respuesta- porque nos ssh- an- dijeron enojados alzando la voz

Sshh! Bajen la voz- susurro sasuke- algo frustrado- acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que te dije antes de salir de casa dobe?

Deja de decirme dobe teme!- grito en susurro naruto haciendo que sasuke rolara los ojos

Porque tenemos que hablar en susurros- cuestiono deidara sintiéndose tonto al susurrar

Porque en el bosque no es común oir sonido citadinos- le contesto itacchi haicendo que deidara frunciera el ceño

Que quisite decir con eso baka un!- grito sin susurrar para luego ser callado por la boca de su amado- solo susurra amor- dijo sobre sus labios haciéndolo sonrojar- ok..

Pero porque- continuo naruto esta vez un poco mas fuerte de modo de que sasuke le tapara la boca con su mano- hn te lo repetire nuevamente usuratonkachi, los animales del bosque tiene el oído muy fino y cualquier sonido desconocido es facilmente captado por ellos y si los escuchan gritar como ahora solo auyentaran a nuestro ciervo- le susurro en la oreja haciendo temblar y sonrojar a naruto pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que deidara he itachi los escucharan.

A pesar de todo tenían que admitirlo naruto y deidara se veian extremadamente sexy en sus atuendos de caceria sin embargo las cosas no estaban yendo como ellos quisiecen. Al cabo de unos minutos que para los donceles fueron como horas llegaran al refugio, que esta sobre un enorme banco de tierra. Itachi ayudo a deidara y sasuke a naruto sin embargo algo capto el agudo olfato del menor de los uchihas.

Te pusiste losion?- pregunto sasuke aun sosteniendo a naruto del brazo quien lo veía extrañado

Si porque?- pregunto el rubio mientras se soltaba del agarre del moreno con suavidad y veía como sasuke bufaba fastidiado ahora que habia hecho?

En serio? Losion?! En una caceria de venado?! Naruto en verdad no me escuchaste esta mañana no?- le reprendio fastidiado sasuke mientras se agachaba para juntar un poco de barro

No entiendo que te pasa sasuke es solo un poco de loosiooooohn- naruto se sobre salto al ver como su esposo comenzaba a esparcir el barro sobre sus braso espalda y trasero el cual aprovecho para darle un bien merecido apretó- Sasuke!eres hombre muerto!- grito en susurrro naruto

Si me hubieras escuchado esta mañana no tendría porque haberte bañado en barro- le explico con suficiencia mientras le ponía barro en la punta de la nariz haciendo que su amado doncel lo mirara fulminante- esta noche te quedas en el sofá- susurro levemente ofendido y sonrrojado quizás debio haber prestado mas atención a sasuke en la mañana.

Bien supongo que yo también tendre que hacerlo mismo- dijo itachi comenzando a reunir barro en sus manos

A no eso si que no un!- le advirtió deidara- estas loco si piensas que o voy a dejar que me pongas tierra en el cuerpo, mejor me hecho esta cosa- itachi no tuvo tiempo para detenerlo ya que su doncele ya se habia hechado el spray encima

Ugh que es ese olor- se quejo el rubio mayor tapándose la nariz

Waggh huele muy mal se quejo naruto tapándose la nariz

Es orina de ciervo- les repondio itachi mientras veía como deidara lo veía horririzado

Es broma no?- pregunto a modo de suplica

Claro que no – le respondio sasuke divertido al ver el chasco de su cuñado

Porque llevan orina de ciervo en spray- pregunto naruto igual de horrorizado que deidara

Sirve para atraerlos- explico itachi- si vez a un ciervo acercarse solo no te muevas amor- le dijo en son de burla pero deidara lo miro feo

Bien subamos de una vez- propuso itachi mientras le tendia la mano a deidara para ayudarlo- ne ita me prestas tu casaca?- pidió el rubio mientras subia los escalones seguido de naruto y sasuke- me temo que no cariño- a lo que deidara solo pudo hacer un mohín.

media hora después…

Habian pasado treinta largos minutos y no habia ciervo a la vista sasuke y itachi comenzaban a pensar que los gritos de sus amados habían espantado al pobre animal. Sin embargo sasuke trataba de verle el lado positivo al asunto tenia su sexy esposo en un atuendo de caceria que resaltaba sus atributo y si a eso le agregamos que se encontraban en un espacio pequeño en la profundida del bosque era el ambiente perfecto para realizar una de sus tantas fantasias frustradas si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de itachi y deidara todo seria exquisitamente excelente.

Por su parte itachi solo se recordaba y reprendia del porque nunca habia llevado a deidara de caza o el porque esto habia resultado en una mala idea. Estaba seguro que su amado nunca se cansaría de recriminarle el haber terminado en el bosque bañado de orina y sin un venado y por supuesto su padre y sai vivirían a sus costillas cuando se enterasen. En fin por fortuna no estaría solo en esto si el caia sasuke caería con el.

Sasuke vamos quizás podamos agarrarlo desde el otro extremo- indico el mayor sacando al menor de su pequeño momento de pareja, al parecer su pequeño hermano habia estado manoseando a naruto durante todo este tiempo.

Hn si no hay mas remedio- musito algo fastidiado dejando a un sonrrojado naruto atrás

Que nos dejaran solos en este mugriento lugar?!- exclamo deidara mientras se ponía de pie abruptamente y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo-auch

Solo será por un momento no tardaremos- se explico itachi mientras le roba un beso

Es mejor dividir y conquistar no creen- intervino sasuke quien no dejo protestar a su rubia adoracion robándole igualmente un beso solo que el menor fue mas atrevido y lo profundiso dejando que naruto se llevara por un momento haciéndolo gemir y aprovechando nuevamente su falta de atención apretó su trasero para luego salir del refugio

Temeh! Mas vale que se apuren o no nos haremos responsables de lo que le pase a este refugio- advirtió naruto algo enojado y sonrrojado

Si si si si solo recuerden estar en silencio y si ven al ciervo disparen a discreción- indico sasuke mientras terminaba de bajar los escalones y se perdia junto con itachi entre la malesa.

Sasunaru

Bien habia pasado una media hora o mas desde que los chicos se fueron y naruto y deidara ya no podían con la espera. De pronto un movimiento entre los arbusto llamo su atención.

Que fue eso?!- pregunto alarmado el menor mientras se aferraba a su casa y miraba hacia los lado

Será el ciervo?- se pregunto deidara en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la mirilla y en efecto no podía ver nada solo una gran gama de verdes, pudo visualizar como las ramas se movían de un lado al otro la verdad no podía entender como itachi hacia para diferenciar entre el viento y el movimiento de un animal entre la malesa.

Moh vamos de aquí dei-ni- se quejo naruto quien ya no solo estaba ansioso por irse sino nervioso por el repentino ruido

Sabes que tienes razón un, ya es suficiente!- exclamo en susurro mientras recogia sus cosas- además tengo hambre el tonto de itachi me saco de casa sin desayunar

Si a mi también muero de hambre vamos a la camioneta seguro nos encontraran ahí- apoyo naruto mientras baja las escaleras junto con su hermano

Sasunaru

Mientras tanto sasuke y itachi estaban tratando de rodear al ciervo buscando su rastro pero fue casi imposible

Sabes creo que no fue tan buena idea traer a los chicos de caza- le comento itachi mientras atravesaban el bosque

Hn- sasuke no quería admitirlo pero itachi tenia razón habían terminado dejando a sus esposos solos en el refugio sin comida ni confort y oliendo a orina de ciervo estaba seguro que naruto nunca se lo haría olvidar- supongo que no fue una de nuestras mejores ideas pero aun es temprano para dar por terminada la caza

Itachi paro en seco y se giro a ver a su hermano- estas hablando en serio sasuke? En verdad crees que podamos sacar algo de esta "cazeria en pareja"?

El menor simplemente se encogio de hombros- aun hay luz asi que no debe estar muy lejos si nos apuramos podremos alcanzarlo es cuestión de pasiencia y perseverancia- se explico sasuke mientras pasaba a itachi y seguía caminando

Y que hay de naruto y deidara?- pregunto desde su lugar mientras veía su hermano avanzar- la idea era hacer esto juntos los cuatro sasuke de nada vale que cazemos un ciervo y lo hagamos pasar como si los chicos lo hubieran hecho- itachi quería entender hacia donde iba la terquedad de su hermano

Ahh-suspiro- eso lo se- musito rascándose la nuca con algo de desesperación- pero no podemos llegar a casa con las manos vacias itachi- dijo sasuke mientras veía como su hermano suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

Acaso tu orgullo va mas aya del amor hacia tu esposo?- la pregunta desencajo completamente a sasuke

Por supuesto que no!- refuto inmediatamente indignado

Entonces aceptémoslo de una vez tanto naruto como deidara no están hechos para cazar sai tuvo la suerte de que gaara quisiera aprender y fuera bueno en ello – al mayor le molestaba admitirlo pero vaya que tenia que reconocer que sai habia tenido el buen tino de hacer que a gaara le gustara la caceria y fuera bueno en ello- y no por eso amare menos a deidara o tu a naruto, verdad?

Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza tenia que aceptar que naruto nunca seria bueno en la caseria pero era un genio para otras cosas y asi lo amaba no le importaba si no podía cazar un ciervo igual que gaara.

Bien entonces creo que mejor volvemos al refugio estoy seguro que naruto debe estar quejándose de hambre- dijo sasuke mientras daba la vuelta junto con su hermano.

Adivinare no le dejaste desayuanar?- pregunto su hermano

Hn tu también?- contesto divertido recibiendo una sonrisa complice de parte de itachi.

Sasunaru

Naruto estas seguro que es por aquí -le pregunto deidara mientras caminaban sobre el fango

Hnm creo que si solo espera creo que recuerdo a ver visto ese árbol antes- dijo despacio tras acercarse un poco

Ten cuidado Naru no te vayas a caer- le advirtió su nisan

Descuida no pasa naaahdhnahhhh auch!- gimio de dolor al caer sentado en el suelo

Naru! Estas bien – pregunto preocupado

Si estoy bien solo me resbale- le aseguro mientras tomaba las manos de deidara para poder levantarse

Déjame ayudarte, estas seguro que vamos en la dirección correcta?- le pregunto nuevamente

Si creo a ver visto este árbol partido antes creo que la camioneta esta a tres arboles adelante- indico mientras continuaba caminando el clima habia cambiado aun habia luz pero corria algo de viento frio tanto naruto como deidara comenzanron a sentir como le calaba entre los huesos-

Bien debe estar justo aquí,- musito para luego mover un par de ramas y- si! Lo encontramos- grito sin pena alguna haciendo volar unos cuantos pajaros

Ohhh! Dios al fin- grito feliz deidara a su vez mientras abrazaba a su hermano- subamos a la parte trasera- sugirió el rubio mayor mientras dejaba las cosas aun lado y se sentaba en la superficie plana y alfombrada

Ahhhh esto es vida- murmuro naruto tirado en la alfombra verder y mugrienta, no le importaba nada en este momento solo poder estar cómodamente hechado en una superficie plana y relatimente segura.

Crees que los chicos tarden mucho?- le pregunto deidara viendo como la luz iba escaseando

Por la seguridad de su vida sexual espero que si porque no tengo problema en poner al teme en abstinencia si es necesario- amenazo naruto con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido haciendo reir levemente a deidara

Pero sabes a pesar de todo no fue una mala experiencia-comento deidara viendo como los ojos d su hermano se abrían súbitamente

Estas bromeando no? No creo que quieras volver a cazar en tu vida después de esto- le dijo naruto aun incrédulo

Ajjajajaj bueno creo que vuelva a cazar alguna vez pero no me molestaría llevar a itachi al bosque algunas veces o ayudarlo a preparar su equipo de caza- comento con suavidad sacando un suspiro de alivio por parte de su hermano- a lo que voy es que me siento feliz de que itachi haya compartido su pasatiempo conmigo a pesar de que fue un desastre de cazeria pudimos pasar tiempo juntos y bueno puede entender porque le gusta tanto- dijo levemente sonrrojado

Naruto se quedo en silencio por un momento y trato de procesar la conclusión de su hermano y los eventos de esta excursion. Si lo pensaba dos veces descartando la orina de ciervo y el lodo todo habia sido relativamente divertido habia visto a sasuke en "acción" en su terreno de especialidad. Su esposo sabia mas de caceria y estrategia que ningún otro hombre que el hubiera conocido antes. Quien diría que las losiones y ruidos "extraños" espantaban a los animales tan fácilmente. Sasuke se veía tan apasionado y contento en el refugio y a pesar de que lo manoseo un poco se dio cuenta que a su amado le habia hecho feliz que el estuviera ahí con el compartiendo su trabajo/hobbie.

Tienes razón no estuvo nada mal aun que dudo mucho que lo vuelva a repetir creo que le pediré a gaara y mama mikoto que me enseñen a degollar y despellejar un animal muerto, también le dire al teme que me enseñe como preparar sus set de caceria para hacerlo en cada temporada de caza- sonrrio feliz mientras volvia a hecharse sobre las piernas de su hermano.

De pronto el sonido de los arboles moverse despertaron y alertaron al par de hermanos- dei que fue eso- susurro bajito naruto aferrándose aun mas a su hermano- tranquilo Naru debe ser algún amigable animalito- le susurro deidara para luego oir como el sonido y las pisadas eran mas fuerte y pesadas.

Dei creo que no es un animalito- dijo naruto sin quitar los ojos del lugar donde provenia el sonido- creo que es un animalote y no parece amigable- dijo naruto tras sentir como el sonido crecia y se acercaba al igual que las pisadas ya estaba cerca muy cerca hasta los donceles no pudieron mas

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito retumbo en todo el bosque haciendo auyentando a todos los animales de la zona

Aaaaahhhhh no nos comas no nos comas! Somos muy jóvenes para morir tengo dos hijos y un teme por esposo que alimentar y seducir! Si me comes mi esposo te cazara y nunca podras volver a ver a tu familia asi que porfavor reconsideralo!- exclamo naruto al borde del llanto mientras se aferraba a deidara

Aaaahhhhhh! Mi hermano tiene razón! Si nos comes mi esposo y cuñado no descansaran hasta acabar contigo!waaaag Naru-chan soy muy joven para morir no quiero dejar a mis tres tesoro y al baka de itachi- gimoteaba deidara aferrándose a su hermano también.

Quieren calmarse de una vez- intervino sasuke dentro del melodrama sacando a ambos rubios de su trance

Sasu..- naruto lo mira con lagrimas en los ojos- donde estabas teme te habia tardado- grito molesto tras lanzarse sobre su esposo quien lo recibió con los brazos abierto

i..tachi…- murmuro deidara temblando viendo a su esposo quien se acerco a el y lo abraso de la cintura atrayéndolo asi el- lamento haberte preocupado y dejado solo todo este tiempo dei- le murmuro al oído con suavidad tras darle un suave beso en la mejilla y los labios, deidara negó con la cabeza para luego regalarle una sonrisa a su amado- descuida fue divertido he interesante si descarto la orina de ciervo- dijo riendo suave lo cual reconforto a itachi- me alegro escucharlo- itachi no tardo en toamr los labios de deidara haciendo que este le rodeara por los hombros

te odio teme- gritaba naruto a todo pulmón sin soltarse del agarre de su marido ni un solo segundo- odio que me hagas preocupar inesesariamente y que me asustes de esa manera- continuo dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho-hn usuratonkchi- suspiro sasuke para luego sonreir suavemente y despejar algunos cabellos rubios del rostro de su amado. Naruto se estremesio ante el tacto para luego sentir como sasuke tomaba sus labios con suavidad en un tierno beso- gracias por acompañarme hoy… no me importa si no sabes cazar o si no te gusta y a pesar de que no saliera como esperaba me hizo feliz tenerte a mi lado hoy- dijo sobre los labios del rubio mientras sentía como naruto lo rodea con sus abrazos en un calido abrazo- no…. Gracias a ti por incluirme teme- sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa para luego sentir como naruto le robaba un beso.

Itachi se separo lentamente de deidara para luego fijarse en su hermano y su cuñado que prácticamente están por empezar la temporada de apareamiento antes de tiempo- Bueno tortolos creo que ya es hora de retirarnos- los saco de su nube haciendo que su hermano lo mira feo y naruto se sonrojase- aun es temprano asi que con suerte llegaremos sin problema a la casa de papa.

Sasunaru

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de sus padres, era la que mas cerca les quedaba y tanto naruto como deidara pedían a gritos un buen baño y comida.

Wou! Que paso chicos?- pregunto la señora mikoto mientras veía quines bajaban de la camioneta sasuke y itachi seguidos de sus nueros en vestimenta de caceria hecha mugre

Creo que estuvieron pasando un momento de calidad entre ellos en el bosque ma- le comento sai burlonamente mientras recibia cinco miradas furtivas y un golpe en la pierna por parte de su amado esposo.

Sai!- reprendieron su madre y gaara mientras naruto y deidara se sonrojaban por su parte fugaku no podía mas que reir internamente y ver a sus hijos mayores con exprexion divertida-

Y como les fue en el bosque chicos cazaron algo?- indago fugaku viendo como su hijos se tensaban y fruncían el seño sai no hizo mas que reir bajito bajo la intrigante mirada de mikoto y gaara

Se fueron de cazeria?- les pregunto incrédulo el pelirojo a sus primos quienes no se atrevían a ver sus respectivos esposos a la cara.

Vaya en serio no pensé que en verdad lo harian- intervino sai divertido

Hn si gaara puede cazar nuestros esposo también- intervinieron sasuke y itachi al mismo tiempo haciendo que deidara y naruto rodaran los ojos.

Sai no pudo con tener mas su risita- jejeje no lo cazo jajaja- confeso sai mientras trataba de controlar su risa para seguir comiendo su mani.

A que te refieres- pregunto sasuke mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Que el no lo cazo- intervino nuevamente mas calmado

Yo no caze al ciervo, lo atropeye el fin de semana pasado- le corroboro

Entonces tu no lo mataste- volvio a preguntar naruto a su primo quien asintió no entiendo porque fueron de caceria- les pregunto a ambos- están hechos un desastre y que es ese horrible olor- musito tapándose la nariz.

Tanto naruto como deidara se volvieron a sonrojar de pies a cabeza se sentían a morir querían que la tierra los tragara ahí mismo

Es.. es..- deidara quizo terminar la oración pero itachi intervino

Es orina de ciervo- dijo con calma mientras le pasaba la manos por la espalda a deidara para luego ver feo a sai nuevamente.

Porque me miran asi no es mi culpa que se tomaran la broma tan enserio yo que iba a saber que terminarían arrastrando a sus esposo a un dia de caza- se excuso sai mientras veía como sus dos onisan lo miraban furtivamente.-

Pero no fue tan malo- intervino nuevamente deidara- verdad Naru?-

Es verdad descartando la orina de ciervo y el lodo fue una experiencia gratificante pudimos pasar tiempo con los chicos y aprender un poco de ellos aun que dudo mucho que vuelva repetir algo si jejejej- dijo con suavidad mientras se rescaba la nuca para luego sentir como sasuke lo abrazaba de la cintura y depositaba un suave beso en su cuello y mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

Es cierto pasamos un momento en pareja y aprendimos que cosas no debemo hacer en caso a aparesca un ciervo- apoyo deidara haciendo reir al grupo sintiendo como itachi también lo abrazaba y depositaba un beso en su frente luego en su nariz y finalmente en su boca-

Me alegro que se hayan divertido chicos especialmente ustedes dos ahora saben que la caza va mas haya d tomar una pistola y disparar verdad?- comento fugaku solemnemente haciendo que mikoto le pegara con suavidad en la cabeza

No asustes a los chicos amor- reprendio con suavidad- me alegro que lo vean desde otra perspectiva ahora que les parece si entran y se dan un baño he preparado algo especial para ustedes.

Genial necesito un baño y mucha comida- exclamo naruto deshaciendo el abrazo de sasuke para luego subir las escaleras

Yo te sigo hermano, necesitare mas de un baño para quitarme este olor orina- deidara no lo pensó dos veces para salir rumbo a la casa de sus suegro dejando a su amado a un lado.

Todos rieron con suavidad ante las exclamaciones de los chicos el que mas disfrutaba era sai quien no dejaba de reir y comer mani cuando de pronto sintió como dos manos palpaban agresivamente su taper de mani haciendo caer al suelo. En cuanto levanto la vista onise se encontró con dos pares idénticos a los de el que relucían con auto suficiencia mientras los dueños de esos endemoniados ojos le sonrreian con supremasia.

Lo siento hermano, tu broma habrá sido buena pero siempre serás el menor pase lo que pase- le dijo itachi mientras le revolvía los cabellos a sai- hn sin rencores- se burlo sasuke mientras le palmeaba los hombros de manera fraternal. Sai no pudo mas que sonreir y reir suavemente tenia que admitirlo adoraba jugarse bromas con sus hermanos y sabia que como uchihas no importaba quien ganara, se trataba de no perder no importa como.


End file.
